


Out Of The Woods

by phandomlights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 Phan, Alternate POVs, Amazingphil - Freeform, Camping, Dan's POV, Fluff, M/M, Phil's POV, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomlights/pseuds/phandomlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan forces Phil to go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the new gaming video where Dil goes camping.
> 
> (this alternates between Phil's POV and Dan's POV quite often so if that kind of stuff confuses you or w/e that's a warning)

“Dan, is this really a good idea?” Phil whined. He sat in the passenger seat of their rental car, clutching his pillow close to him as Dan drove through the windy mountain roads.

Dan smiled, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him but placing his hand on Phil’s knee.

“Yes. It’ll be fun, trust me,” he reassured Phil.

Phil sighed, defeated. They had argued enough about going on a camping trip back at their flat in London. But no matter how much Phil insisted they stayed in their comfy home, Dan was set on coming on this camping trip.

They arrived at the campground within the next hour. Dan enthusiastically began unloading the car, and Phil slowly helped him.

“Phil, will you help me set up our tent?” Dan called from across the camp ground. Phil looked over and saw that he had found a flat, isolated area underneath the shade of a few trees to lay down the tarp to put their tent on top of.

Phil set down the bag he was carrying and walked over to Dan. They spent the next hours struggling to get the tent in an upright position, the rods always moving in directions they weren’t supposed to and the fabric of the tent collapsing on itself. When they finally got the tent standing upright, they were laying on their backs in the dirt, exhausted. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains, casting a pink and orange hue across the sky and casting shadows across their campground.

Dan stood up next to Phil and hovered over him. Phil’s eyes were closed and his arm was covering his face. He was already worn out and they hadn’t even been here for 2 hours.

“Come on Phil, we need to get the fire going before it gets dark. And we need to make dinner.”

Phil groaned and looked up at Dan, who was standing over him with his hands on his hips. His hair was pushed back, revealing his forehead, and his sleeves were rolled up to expose his arms. He looked good, in the evening light. Phil stood up and walked over to the fire pit to help Dan start the fire.

As Phil was setting down logs for the fire, Dan laughed.

“Should I be trusting you to do this?” Dan asked.

“Should either of us be trusted to do this?” Phil retorted.

“True,” Dan said. Phil leaned back on his ankles and Dan lit a match and started a flame going.

“What’s for dinner?” Phil asked, standing up and walking over to the picnic bench, where a bag full of their food sat. He started rummaging through the boxes of cereal and stovetop popcorn.

Dan walked beside him and leaned over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and placed a kiss on Phil’s shoulder.

“Hmm, I was thinking of heating up the chili I brought up,” Dan murmured.

“Ooh, how fancy,” Phil said and laughed. Dan shrugged. Phil rummaged through the bag of food to look for their dinner as Dan placed more kisses on his shoulders and his neck. Phil had to will himself not to get aroused so that they could at least make it through their goddamn dinner before being all over each other.

Phil searched through the bag for a few more minutes. “Um, Dan, are you sure the chili is in here?”

Dan looked up. “It should be,” he said. He unwrapped his arms from Phil’s torso and looked through the bag. He couldn’t find it either.

Dan covered his face with his hand. “Dammit. I forgot it at home,” he groaned.

“What are we meant to eat, then?” Phil complained. He turned around to face Dan.

Dan sighed. He picked up the package of stove top popcorn. “We could have popcorn?”

Phil shrugged. “Okay,” he said. He was too tired to think of anything else. Who knew being outdoors could wear someone out so much.

Dan laughed loudly. “Really? Are you serious?”

“Whatever, I’m too tired. Plus, it can’t be that bad for you.”

Dan shook his head and grinned. “Okay. Let’s heat this up, then.”

The two boys set up chairs around the fire right next to each other and prepared the popcorn.

It got a dark a lot faster than they had expected it to. Which also meant it got cold pretty quickly. Dan had to get up and get a blanket from their tent so that they could snuggle underneath it and stay warm. Their popcorn was finished popping by the time he came back, so Dan and Phil wrapped the blanket around themselves, cuddling up next to one another, and ate their “dinner”, watching the stars above them in silence.

They finished their popcorn and decided to just look up at the stars. They were bright and stood out against the blackness of the sky when the pollution of the city was stripped away and the sky was left in its natural state. There were so many stars that shone so brightly, the two boys couldn’t even think of anything to say as they were so mesmerized.

It got later and Phil found himself getting even more tired. Phil yawned loudly and tried to keep his eyes open. He rested his head on Dan’s shoulder and yawned again.

Dan looked down at Phil. A small smile played on his lips as he looked down at the older black-haired boy. “Phil, do you want to go to bed?” he whispered.

Phil nodded wordlessly. Dan laughed quietly.

The two stood up and Phil headed to their tent while Dan put out the fire and put away their food.

When Dan came into the tent, Phil was already tucked up in his sleeping bag. His eyes were closed and his chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm, so Dan decided to keep quiet so he wouldn’t wake Phil up.

Dan stripped from his black skinny jeans, leaving on his boxers and tshirt and crawling into his own sleeping bag.

Dan laid in silence for a few moments, about to fall asleep when he heard Phil shifting in his sleeping bag next to him.

“Dan?” Phil whispered.

“Yeah?”

“It’s cold.”

Dan picked up the hint. He crawled out of his own sleeping bag and slipped into Phil’s. They shifted so that Dan’s body was pressed against Phil’s back and his arms were wrapped around Phil.

The warmth of Dan’s body seeped into Phil’s own and he was immediately filled with comforting heat. It only took him a few more moments to slip into a restful sleep. Dan fell asleep shortly after, Phil’s warmth and rhythmic breathing lulling him into slumber.

 

Dan woke up in the morning when the shared sleeping bag between him and Phil was tangled so tightly around his legs he felt like the circulation would be cut off in them. His limbs were tangled up with Phil’s and the sleeping bag was twisted in a million different directions. The sun streamed through the thin fabric of the tent and bird chirped loudly outside. Dan groaned and tried to shift around into a comfortable position, but the sleeping bag was wrapped around him and Phil like a straightjacket and he could barely move.

Phil shifted next to Dan and made a quiet moaning noise. His eyes fluttered open. He was facing toward the wall of the tent, and he could feel Dan’s body against his and their sleeping bag tangled around them.

“Ugh… how are we going to get out of this?” Phil said, his voice raspy from the after effects of sleep. He didn’t bother lifting his head up and closed his eyes again, wishing for maybe a few more minutes of sleep. He listened to the birds chirping outside like sirens and realized that that was not happening.

Dan took his arm out from underneath Phil’s weight and pulled at the sleeping bag, trying to loosen its grip around their bodies. He kicked at the bottom of it, and soon it was releasing its death grip on the two boys.

Dan squirmed out of the sleeping bag, leaving more room for Phil to move around. He pulled on some pants and then walked outside of the tent and up to the public toilets.

Phil exited the tent a few minutes after Dan. He squinted in the sunlight and groaned. He checked his phone (which didn’t have any signal, and that meant he essentially couldn’t do anything with it except check the time) and saw that it was 8 am. He groaned again. He mentally cursed the sun for waking them up so early.

When Dan got back from the bathrooms, the two ate some dry cereal out of paper bowls (they had forgotten to pack milk as well) and planned their events for the day.

“I saw a nature trail not far from here!” Dan enthused. “We could swim around in the lake, or we could go sightseeing up in the mountains…”

“Okay,” Phil interrupted, “Why don’t we go on a little walk, and then we can go to the lake. We can come back here for lunch and then pack up to go back. We have to be back in London by 4pm, we don’t have that much time.”

Dan nodded. He smiled at Phil and Phil smiled back at him. As much as the older boy hated camping, he thought it might have been worth it if Dan was with him.

 

An hour later, Phil took back the previous thought and he decided that he hated camping even more than he had originally let on.

They were on a hike of sorts, which was one thing. They hadn’t even been walking that long and Dan and Phil were already starting to get short of breath. And there were bugs. A lot of bugs. Literally everywhere.

Phil slapped a mosquito on his arm. “Why are there so many bugs?!” he exclaimed as a moth flew by his ear.

Dan wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. The sun was shining directly on his head and he began to regret wearing his long-sleeved jumper.

“I don’t know,” he replied breathlessly. He was also regretting suggesting they went on a “nature walk”.

“We should turn around. Go to the lake,” Phil suggested. Dan nodded, disappointed that they had only walked for a mere 10 minutes but also not that disappointed because he hated physical exertion.

“That sounds good,” he said, catching his breath.

They stopped their nature hike and headed back to their campground to put on swimming trunks and sun cream. Phil applied more sun cream than was probably necessary, but he wasn’t going to risk getting sunburned.

They headed down to the lake, which was only a few metres away from their tent. It was quite a warm day, so they were surprised to find that they were the only ones on the beach.

Dan spread their towels down on the sand and sat down.

“Dan? You’re not coming in the water?” Phil whined.

Dan looked up at Phil standing beside him. Phil stood with his bare chest and sunglasses on his face. His arms were folded across his chest.

“I dunno…”

“Come on!” Phil reached down and grabbed Dan’s hand. Dan obligingly stood up and stumbled across the beach as Phil pulled him along down to the water.

They splashed into the water, and Phil was running so fast as he pulled Dan that the sand underneath Dan’s feet slid around and he lost his balance. He collapsed into the cold water. Dan heard Phil laughing at him as he nearly went completely underwater.

Dan sat up and glared at Phil, who was standing knee-deep in the murky lake water as he laughed at Dan’s fall.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“I- I can’t help it. That was hilarious,” Phil gasped.

Dan stood up with a face of anger and charged at Phil. Phil took a second to register what Dan was doing, and at the last minute he tried to run away from the younger boy, but it was too late. Dan’s weight hit Phil at full force and the two of them fell into the water.

They came up to the surface and Phil wiped his hair out of his eyes.

“Oh, I’m gonna get you,” he said.

Dan laughed. “Oh, that’s _so_ threatening-”

Dan was cut off when a splash of water hit him in the face. He sputtered and saw Phil across him giggling. He fired back with an even bigger splash of water in Phil’s face.

The two splashed each other with lake water for who knows how long. They tackled each other and tickled each other and made out quite a lot.

They finally got out of the water when they started to get quite hungry. They dried off with their towels and then headed back to their campsite to each lunch.

 

They had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. After they finished, they crawled into their tent to start packing stuff up so that they could get back to London in time.

They were trying to roll up their sleeping bags, but every time they so much as glanced at each other, seconds later they found themselves kissing. They had to stop constantly and remind each other to pack up. It was an endless cycle of making out and stopping and packing and then making out again.

It took them hours to get only a day’s worth of supplies packed into their rental car. They were sweating by the time they finished due to the heat of the sun beating down on them.

“Ugh, I haven’t showered since yesterday morning. I feel so gross,” Phil complained. His hands were dirty and he felt grimey all over.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon,” Dan said. He walked up to Phil and put his hand on the older boy’s hips. He placed a soft, short kiss on Phil’s lips. “We can shower once we get home.” Dan winked.

Phil smirked. He leaned forward and kissed Dan again. “Yeah, we can.”

Dan kissed Phil again, a bit more passionately this time. When they separated, Phil looked into Dan’s deep brown eyes.

“Don’t take all of this making out to mean I _enjoyed_ camping,” Phil pointed out. “I hated it. And we’re never doing it again.”

Dan smiled. “I can live with that,” he replied, and kissed Phil again.


End file.
